Advent Battle
Advent Battles are mission maps that are far more challenging than the usual Story Mode, often requiring you to run team members with good synergy and counters in order to perform well. Successful attempts at clearing these missions will grant you advent medals and memory shards, the former allowing you to exchange for prizes as many times as you wish, and the latter allowing you to trade a 4-star copy of the advent's featured character, one time only. Current Advents available: =Advent Strategy= Morion Wave 1: *'Mushroom (4-Star)' x2 **'Spore' - Inflict damage to a single target enemy equal to 180% of mushroom's Magic stat. **'Recover' - Restore mushroom's HP equal to 55% of mushroom's max HP. *'Ant Hornet (4-Star)' x2 **'Uppercut' - Inflict damage to a single target enemy equal to 160% of ant hornet's Attack stat. Restore ant hornet's HP equal to 90% of the damage inflicted. **'Annoying Sound' - Apply 65% Critical Chance Up to itself for 2 turns. *'Zolne Lizardman (5-Star)' **'Bite' - Inflict damage to a single target enemy equal to 170% of zolne lizardman's Attack stat. Restore zolne lizardman's HP equal to 90% of the damage inflicted. **'Slash' - Inflict damage to a single target enemy equal to 180% of zolne lizardman's Attack stat. Inflict a high chance of Blind to affected target for 2 turns. Wave 2: *'Zolne Mushroom (5-Star)' x2 **'Revive' (passive) - If zolne mushroom takes lethal damage, revive once per wave by 30% of zolne mushroom's Max HP. **'Spore' - Inflict damage to a single target enemy equal to 190% of zolne mushroom's Magic stat. **'Recover' - Restore zolne mushroom's HP equal to 170% of zolne mushroom's Magic stat. *'Stag Hornet (5-Star)' x2 **'Uppercut' - Inflict damage to a single target enemy equal to 190% of stag hornet's Attack stat. **'Assault' - Inflict damage to a single target enemy equal to 120% of stag hornet's Attack stat. Inflict Critical damage instead if target's current HP is less than 50% of max HP. *' Cat's Eye (6-Star)' **'Clear Business Opportunities' - Whenever an enemy takes lethal damage, apply 50% Magic Up to herself for 3 turns. **'Smoking Pipe • Onibi' - Inflict damage to a single target enemy equal to 180% of Cat's Eye's Magic stat. Inflict 80% Damage Dealt Down to affected target for 2 turns. **'Flaming Pipe • Shiranui' - Inflict damage to all enemies equal to 80% of Cat's Eye's Magic stat. Inflict 50% Defense Down to affected targets for 2 turns. Remove all applied positive effects from affected targets. Wave 3: *'Zolne Lizardman (5-Star)' **'Bite' - Inflict damage to a single target enemy equal to 170% of zolne lizardman's Attack stat. Restore zolne lizardman's HP equal to 90% of the damage inflicted. **'Slash' - Inflict damage to a single target enemy equal to 180% of zolne lizardman's Attack stat. Inflict a high chance of Blind to affected target for 2 turns. *'Zolne Mushroom (5-Star)' x2 **'Revive' (passive) - If zolne mushroom takes lethal damage, revive once per wave by 30% of zolne mushroom's Max HP. **'Spore' - Inflict damage to a single target enemy equal to 190% of zolne mushroom's Magic stat. **'Recover' - Restore zolne mushroom's HP equal to 170% of zolne mushroom's Magic stat. *' Cat's Eye (6-Star)' **'Clear Business Opportunities' - Whenever an enemy takes lethal damage, apply 50% Magic Up to herself for 3 turns. **'Smoking Pipe • Onibi' - Inflict damage to a single target enemy equal to 180% of Cat's Eye's Magic stat. Inflict 80% Damage Dealt Down to affected target for 2 turns. **'Flaming Pipe • Shiranui' - Inflict damage to all enemies equal to 80% of Cat's Eye's Magic stat. Inflict 50% Defense Down to affected targets for 2 turns. Remove all applied positive effects from affected targets. *' Morion (6-Star, Boss)' **'Mysterious Spiritual Realm' - All allies gain 30/35/40/50% Focus Fire Chance Up. **'Surprised Coffin' - Inflict damage to a single target enemy equal to 230% of Morion's Attack stat. Medium chance to also inflict damage to affected target enemy equal to 130% of Morion's Attack stat. **'Ghost Dance' - Inflict damage to a single target enemy equal to 250% of Morion's Attack stat. Nephrite Wave 1: *'Zolne Skull Beast' x2 **'Physical Barrier' (passive, 2 turns) **Hell's Skull (single target, Silence) **Styx Bite (single target, Paralysis) *'Mush' x2 **Spore (single, Poison) **Explosive Spore (all, Poison) *' Jadeite' **Serene Allurement (passive, Defense Down) **Let's Eat! (single target, health restore) **Please Be Quiet! (all, Silence) Wave 2: *'Zolne Skull Beast' x2 **'Physical Barrier' (passive, 2 turns) **Hell's Skull (single target, Silence) **Styx Bite (single target, Paralysis) *' Jadeite' x2 **Serene Allurement (passive, Defense Down) **Let's Eat! (single target, health restore) **Please Be Quiet! (all, Silence) *'Zolne Armor' **'Magical Barrier' (passive, 2 turns) **Zolne Crush (all) **Evil Light (single target, Petrify) Wave 3: *'Zolne Armor' x2 **'Magical Barrier' (passive, 2 turns) **Zolne Crush (all) **Evil Light (single target, Petrify) *' Jadeite' x2 **Serene Allurement (passive, Defense Down) **Let's Eat! (single target, health restore) **Please Be Quiet! (all, Silence) *' Nephrite' (Boss) **Intuitive Maid (passive, Magic Damage Reduction) **Incinerate • Honou Hasami (all, Burn) **Prune • Dai Setsudan (all, Guard Break) Pearl Wave 1: *' Hawk's Eye' x2 **Cool-Headed Discipline (passive, Physical Barrier (3 turns)) **Flying Sword • Shun (single target, Auto-Critical) **Divine Sword • Fushichou (all) *' Tiger's Eye' x2 **Fighting Spirit (passive, Restrain Immunity (6 turns), Stun on attack) **Dat Cat'n Be! (single target, Defense Down) **Tiger Cat Soul (all, Attack Up, Magic Up) *' Aquamarine' **Guardian of Aqua Moon (passive, Magic Damage Reduction aura) **Water-Stopping Marine Needle (single target, Guard Break) **Moon-Shining Marine Light (single target) Wave 2: *' Aqua Aura' x2 **Brave of Current Times (passive, Defense Up aura) **Aqua Light Slash (single target, Stun) **Blue Brave (self, Damage Taken Down) *' Apatite' x2 **Alumnus's Assistance (passive, Critical Chance aura) **Dispel Blue (all, Blind) **Purple Force (three, Guard Break) *' Peridot' **Eureka! (passive, Auto-Critical, Magical Barrier (2 turns)) **Vivid Break（single target, damage + extra damage on-proc) Wave 3: *' Turquoise' **Compassionate Leader (passive, Physical Barrier (3 turns), Critical Chance aura) **Lightning Slash Cardinal （four targets, Piercing) **Vacuum Azure Flight （four targets, Guard Break) *' Opal' **Prestigious Chief (passive, Stun Immunity (6 turns)) **Cruz • Assault (single target, Damage Taken Up) **Treuno • Espada (Auto-Critical) *' Aquamarine' **Guardian of Aqua Moon (passive, Magic Damage Reduction aura) **Water-Stopping Marine Needle (single target, Guard Break) **Moon-Shining Marine Light (single target) *' Peridot' **Eureka! (passive, Magical Barrier (2 turns), Auto-Critical) **Vivid Break（single target, damage + extra damage on-proc) *' Pearl' (Boss) **Genius's Remedy (passive, Physical Barrier (3 turns)) **Secret Medicine Elixiball (all, Restrain) **Forced Op (all, buff turn reduction (2 turns)) Lapis Lazuli Wave 1: *'Hell Predator' (Boss, HP-Damage Immunity, All Status Immunity) **Demonic Powder Shower (buff, 80% Defense Up, 80% Damage Taken Reduced, First Priority 4 turns) **Demonic Powder Cannon (all, damage) **Paralyze Powder (all, Paralyze, 2 turns) **Poison Powder (single target, Poison, 2 turns) **Hell Powder (all, Poison, 2 turns) *'Predator Vine' x2 **'Immortality' (passive, very high health, Fake Death, Health recover when taking damage, HP-Damage Immunity, All Status Immunity) Turquoise Wave 1: *'Zolne Mush' x4 **'Reflect Damage' (passive) **'Revive' (passive) **Health Restore **Poison Powder (all, Poison) *' Cat's Eye' **Smoking Pipe • Onibi (single target, Damage Dealt Down) **Flaming Pipe • Shiranui (all, Defense Down, applied buff dispel) Wave 2: *'Zolne Mush' x2 **'Reflect Damage' (passive) *' Cat's Eye' x2 **Smoking Pipe • Onibi (single target, Damage Dealt Down) **Flaming Pipe • Shiranui (all, Defense Down, applied buff dispel) *' Zircon' **Hero Stance (passive, Physical Barrier (3 turns)) **Self-Taught • Radiant Flare (all, Stun) **Chain Boost (single, Damage Taken Up) Wave 3: *'Zolne Mush' x4 **'Reflect Damage' (passive) *' Turquoise' (Boss) **Compassionate Leader (passive, Dual Barrier (3 turns), Critical Chance aura) **Lightning Slash Cardinal （four targets, Piercing) **Vacuum Azure Flight （four targets, Guard Break) Malachite Wave 1: *'Tsuchigumo' (Boss, HP-Damage Immunity, All Status Immunity, Damage Taken Up Immunity, Damage Dealt Down Immunity) **Army of Eighty (summon 2 Michizure Spiderlings, First Priority) **Eight Pains (all, damage, extremely heavy damage if target has Status Conditions, Second Priority) **Black Leg-Blade (all, Poison) **Zolne Web Addiction (all, Corrosion) **Fang of Retribution (single, damage) *'Michizure Spiderlings' x2 **'Michizure' (all, Suicide, Instant Death, First Priority) Black Opal Wave 1: *'Tsuchigumo' (Boss, HP-Damage Immunity, All Status Immunity, Damage Taken Up Immunity, Damage Dealt Down Immunity) **Army of Eighty (summon 2 Michizure Spiderlings, First Priority) **Eight Pains (all, damage, extremely heavy damage if target has Status Conditions, Second Priority) **Black Leg-Blade (all, Poison) **Zolne Web Addiction (all, Corrosion) **Fang of Retribution (single, damage) *'Michizure Spiderlings' x2 **'Michizure' (all, Suicide, Instant Death, First Priority) Malachite Wave 1: *'Schveleon' (Boss, HP-Damage Immunity, All Status Immunity, Damage Taken Up Immunity, Damage Dealt Down Immunity) **Licky Licky **Tail Smash **Unleashed Lust **Battle Skin **Escape Skin